


Protect and Serve

by ashley_in_the_know



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Hurt/Comfort, cop!Burnie, hacker!Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: fahc Burnie/Ashley, protective hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Serve

It’s late when she finally gets home, closer to morning really, and all she wants to do is fucking sleep. She smells like smoke and garbage and blood, and her entire body aches. Caleb had assured her that nothing was broken, and while she trusts him, she knows that Burnie will insist on taking her to the hospital, just in case.

Speaking of Burnie, he’s still awake. She shakes her head, smiles fondly as she unlocks the door. She told him not to wait up for her.

She barely gets the door closed before he’s wrapping her in a hug, crushing her to his chest, and she’s finally able to relax after the insanity of the day.

Burnie kisses the top of her head, and she grimaces because that can _not_ have tasted good. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days, you know,” he murmurs.

Ashley sighs. “I know.” She sinks into his embrace further. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve survived much worse.”

He’s silent for a moment. “You jumped out of a third story window, Ash.”

“The bank was on fire, Burnie,” she counters. “And I was like ninety-eight percent sure that that dumpster was there.”

“Speaking of.” He sniffs. “Are there coffee grounds in your hair?”

She nods. “I got lucky,” she says on a yawn. “Ry landed in rotten potatoes.”

He chuckles, starts leading her down the hallway. “Time for bed?” he asks.

“I need a shower,” she says, shaking her head. “I smell like ass.”

“I’ll join you,” he says, smirking. “Wouldn’t want you falling asleep in the shower again.”

She scowls. “That was one time.”

“So you say.”

They lapse into comfortable silence getting ready for their shower. The noise and heat from the shower calms her, but she tenses when she strips off her shirt and exposes the bruises she knows are covering her back.

She hears Burnie curse under his breath, and then his hands are skimming down her back to rest at her waist. He kisses the top of her head again, despite the grime. “I’m so fucking glad you didn’t die today.”

She nods, tears forming in her eyes. She gives him shit about being so overprotective, but she hasn’t felt loved like this since her parents died. He makes her feel safe, something that’s so rare in her line of work. 

“So am I.”


End file.
